


Finals Week

by BlueElephant75



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Drug Use, Protective Jared, Protective Jensen, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElephant75/pseuds/BlueElephant75
Summary: Reader has always been on top of their game when it came to balancing school work and filming, but once Finals hit, will it be as manageable as it has been? Or will they need to look to the fellow cast-mates for support?
Kudos: 12





	Finals Week

Hell week. That was the only way to describe the week you had ahead of you. Not only did you have your exam week coming up, but it was also the final week of filming before the hiatus, so the producers wanted to get as much done as possible; hence you being on set all day.

You had been cast as a teenage hunter on the show Supernatural, which you had been a fan of for years, so you weren’t going to let this opportunity pass you by, but you also felt strongly about your education and graduating with a degree. Luckily, your university’s course schedule was flexible and you were about to take all your classes online while filming in Vancouver. Going to school while filming a TV show was difficult, you knew that going into it, but you were never one to back down from a challenge. 

Walking onto set bright and early Monday morning was difficult to say the least. You were up all night finishing a paper due at 7am, and then spent the rest of your night studying for one of your four finals that week. You were exhausted, anyone could tell by taking one look at you. You walked into the hair and makeup trailer where you saw Jared in the chair next to yours.

“Hey Y/N, how’re you d--,” he stopped abruptly after taking one look at you, “long night I’m guessing?”

“Yea, finals week is really kicking my ass. I hate college man,” you replied tiredly. 

Instead of saying anything, Jared got up from his seat and gave you a big hug. You melted into him immediately, not realizing how badly you needed that. 

“Don’t worry, if anyone can handle this, it’s you, Y/N.”

That was the reassurance you needed. So you thanked him before heading to your stylist to get started on your makeup. While she touched up your hair, you attempted to finish some more of your study guide, but weren’t able to before it was your call time. 

The scenes you had to film that morning weren’t anything difficult and you were prepared, but the issue was, you were in a lot of them, so you didn’t get a break until they called time for lunch. Instead of heading to the Food Trucks like the rest of your castmates, you were heading back to your trailer to work on some schoolwork, until Jensen stopped you. 

“Hey Y/N, not hungry?” he questioned.

“No, I really need to get some studying done, otherwise I’m screwed for finals,” you said lightly laughing. 

“Oh okay,” Jensen said, “good luck sweetheart. I’ll bring you some food later if you want.”

“Yes, that’d be great thank you,” you exclaimed while giving him a hug. 

With that you quickly walked to your trailer, itching to get some work done. The anxiety was starting to creep up on you. The feeling that you didn’t have enough time, the fear of failure just bubbling up. Entering your trailer, you took a deep breath. You couldn’t break down. You didn’t have time to break down. You needed to focus. So you sat at your desk, opened your books and began reading over the material. You weren’t sure how long you were there for until a knock at your door awoke you out from your trance. You opened your door and saw both Jared and Jensen bringing your food from Craft Services.

You laughed as you let them in. 

“So Y/N, you workin’ hard or hardly workin’ here,” Jared said jokingly. You just rolled your eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. 

“Really, thanks for bringing me lunch. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” you said to the pair.

“Probably starve, but don’t worry we would never let that happen,” Jensen said, “now make sure you eat for your calltime okay?”

“Okay mom,” you joked back.

Jensen just looked at you and laughed before you kicked them both out of your trailer so you could finish studying. You probably studied for another 15 minutes before another knock came to your trailer door, this time, a PA telling you they needed you on set. You groaned to yourself as you looked at the untouched meal the boys left for you. This was going to be a long night you thought to yourself. 

Filming ran late that night, thanks to you. For some reason, you could not remember your lines for this one scene in the bunker for the life of you. You couldn’t understand why, you knew those lines, but your head wasn’t in the game. Ultimately, the crew resorted to leaving post- its with your lines around the bunker so you could just read off the for the scene. And you were embarrassed. What kind of dumbass can’t remember their lines after 13 takes. You felt so guilty about keeping the crew late, and delaying Jared and Jensen from talking to their families, but no one gave you a hard time about it, for which you were grateful for. Finally once the director called cut, you could breathe again. You immediately made your way to your two co-stars, who were on the opposite side of the set.

“Look,” you started, “I’m really sorry about screwing up so much. I swear I don’t know what happened.”

“Y/N, don’t worry. It happens to the best of us. We get it,” Jared said.

“Yeah seriously, you’ve got a lot on your plate right now. You were still better than Jared all day,” Jensen joked trying to get you to feel better.

You laughed at the comment, grateful they were both so understanding. 

“We were going to grab dinner and hang out for a bit, if you wanted to join,” Jared then added.

“No, I really shouldn’t,” you started, “I have so much I need to get done, it’s fucking insane.”

The two men just looked at you with slight concern when they realized you weren’t kidding.

“Okay Y/N, but seriously, don’t work yourself too hard, it’s not worth it,” Jensen stated, “call us if you need anything. Literally anything.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” you replied. 

You gave them a short hug before returning to your trailer. You sat at your desk for a moment, looking around the room. The salad the boys brought you earlier still sat at your table untouched. Your eyes glazed around the room, until you stopped at your nightstand. Something sparked your memory. You shot up and started searching around the drawer, stopping once you found the bag with the round white pills. A friend of yours last semester gave you some of their adderall to try out while studying. They told you they helped you focus and made studying 10x better. Frankly, you were too nervous to try them last semester, but now, you didn’t really have much to lose. Slowly you took a pill and swallowed it dry. You didn’t know when it would kick in, or even if it would, so you sat at your desk with your laptop open, preparing for the long night ahead of you.

You underestimated the effect of the drug by a long shot. You weren’t planning on staying up all night; you didn’t even realize it was morning until you saw the sun creeping through your window. You were beyond exhausted and frankly looked like hell, but that was the best study session you had. You were so focused and everything made sense. But you were so tired. You couldn’t sleep though, you had the whole day ahead of you. You made your way over to the breakfast table to grab a cup of coffee when you saw Jared and Jensen standing there as well.

“Hey Y/N, how’d the studying go?” Jensen asked.

You responded that it went well while taking a long sip of your beverage, not noticing the two men glancing over you. 

“Y/N, did you sleep at all last night?” Jared questioned.

You hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to respond. But quickly you said “not really, but it’s fine, I just need some caffeine to wake me up.”

They were silent for a moment, concern plastered across their faces. 

“Seriously, I’ll be okay,” you said, “what like you’ve never pulled an all- nighter before.”

They both looked at each other knowing you were right, but they were still worried. 

“Okay, but try to take a nap when you can to catch up,” Jared added. 

You quickly agreed, knowing that probably wasn’t the case but didn’t want to start a fight. Not wanting anymore questions, you decided to head to the hair and makeup trailer to get started for the day, knowing it was probably going to be as brutal as the one before it. 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

That was the understatement of the year. Not only was that day pure hell, but everyday after that as well. You kept up the same routine for a few days; filming all day and studying all night with the help of the pills. Side effects you didn’t take into account were having virtually no appetite, being constantly jittery, and literally not being able to fall asleep. Your mind was wired 24/7, but your body was beyond overworked, but you only needed to keep this up for a few more days. You could do this. 

You opted out of getting breakfast with the rest of the cast that morning, your appetite still nonexistent, so you stuck to coffee from your trailer. Your PA knocked on your trailer door letting you know that filming was about to start. You slowly made your way onto set, seeing your co-stars talking amongst each other. 

“Hey Y/N, you feeling okay?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired, nothing major,” you responded. 

“Seriously Y/N,” Jared started, “you look shaky, are you sure you don’t want to take the day off or something?”

“Guys, I really appreciate you looking out for me, but I can take care of myself,” you replied frustratedly. You understood that they cared about you, but you were a grown adult for god sake. You could take care of yourself without their constant fussing.

Luckily, the director made their way to start setting up the shot, letting you avoid any more of the boys’ questions. Filming that morning was rough; you were forgetting your lines again, missing your mark, and barely able to stand on your own two feet. Your head was pounding and you could feel yourself shaking. You wanted nothing more than to just go to your trailer and sleep, but you had to film one more scene before lunch. The boys kept sending you concerned glares in between takes, but you chose to ignore them. 

“Okay guys,” the director started, “last scene and then we can break. It’s simple, just a conversation in the motel okay?”

All three of you nodded in agreement and you made your way to your marks. Before you could process, the scene had begun.

“Dammit Sam, we need to figure out what this son of a bitch is. There are bodies dropping left and right,” Jensen started. 

“Dean, I know, but it’s not that simple. I thought it was basic vamp, but now I’m not so sure,” Jared replied, “What do you think Taylor?”

With your character’s name being said, you were drawn out of your trance- like state and replied with your line.

“Honestly I don’t know, could it be a ghoul maybe?”

Once you said your line, you could feel your energy depleting and your vision blurring.

“I don’t know, maybe. Could you help me look into the lure,” Jared said to you. 

You tried to say your line, but your mouth wasn’t cooperating. When you missed your line, everyones’ eyes were on you, and the boys rushed to your side seeing the state you were in. You were gripping the table tight and swaying from side to side. 

“Y/N, Y/N, talk to me. What’s happening?” Jensen growled. 

You couldn’t get yourself to respond. Your head was swimming and your vision went black when finally your knees buckled as you collapsed.

When you finally came to, you were in your bed in your trailer, with both your co-stars staring at you, faces filled with concern.

“What happened,” you asked them.

“You fainted Y/N,” Jared responded.

You were silent for a moment. How could you be so stupid. You fainted in front of everyone. You were holding up production. 

“Well, I’m okay now, we should get back to filming. God, I hope I didn’t postpone too much of the day, I would hate if we had to stay late because of my dumbass again,” you said as you got up from the bed.

You were quickly seated again by Jensen, who now had anger coloring his face along with the concern. 

“Y/N, forget about filming, you’re done for the day,” he started, “what did I say about taking care of yourself.” 

“Look I’m fine. I just--” you said until Jensen cut you off. 

“Really, you're fine,” he said sarcastically, “You just passed out, you look as if you haven’t slept in days, seriously when was the last time you slept?”

You hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly you said the truth. 

“Honestly, I don’t know, the days kind of blurred together.”

The men looked at each other with deep concern. 

“Please tell me you at least ate something over the past few days,” Jared pleaded.

Again, too tired to lie you answered, “I meant to eat that salad you guys got me but I never got the time, and after that I dunno, I just wasn’t hungry I guess.”

“Y/N, that was 5 days ago. You’re telling me you haven’t eaten or slept in that long!” 

Once again you fell to silence. You didn’t know how to respond, they were right. Before you could register what was happening, both men started searching through your trailer.

“Do you have any snacks in here or something,” Jared said, “you really need to eat something.”

“I might have granola bars behind my desk but I’m not sure if there anymo--”. You stopped talking once you saw Jensen holding the bag with the remaining adderall tablets from your nightstand. 

“Y/N, please tell me your not doing anything stupid,” he started. You could tell he was angry.

“I swear it’s not anything bad. It’s adderall, I promise,” you started, “I got them from a friend last year, and I’ve been taking them to focus on studying, but I swear that’s all it’s for, and once finals are done, I’ll stop taking them.”

“Y/N, you can’t do that. Do you see how they’ve affected you? You can do some serious damage to your body,” Jared stated.

“Guys really, it’s not a big deal. Like every college student does it,” you exclaimed.

“But that doesn’t make it right,” Jensen said shortly as he went to throw out the remaining pills, “you don’t need them to do well. You’re so smart, you just need to believe that you are.”

You were about to respond but Jared cut you off.

“Now I don’t want to hear it. You need sleep, now. So take a nap, we’ll talk to the directors about giving you the day off, and once you wake up all three of us are getting dinner okay?”

As stubborn as you were, you knew they were right. So as they shut off the lights in your trailer, you mumbled a quiet “thank you” before the boys left your trailer, leaving you to fall asleep instantly.


End file.
